


Your Love Only Gets Me Abused

by FelineBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Childhood Friends, Daddy Kink, Dom Tsukishima, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, I LIVE OFF OF TSUKIYAMA OKAY, Long haired Yamaguchi because Viria is one of my fave fanartists, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, So like DDLG but DDLB, Sub Yamaguchi, Teasing, Theyre in their third year of highschool, Third Years, Tssuki is possessive af, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: 'He knew exactly what he wanted to do to him when he finally was allowed to take him home.
The teasing needed to be stopped and Yamaguchi needed to be punished for this.'
 
Tsukishima Kei was never one to be affected by others, but of course, Yamaguchi Tadashi was a person that seemed to have him wrapped around his finger without even knowing it.





	1. Take me home now or real soon

It was infuriating.

Tsukishima watched as his best friend since childhood absently chewed and flicked his tongue against the little eraser head of his mechanical pencil as they studied across from each other. The two had chose to spend their day off from practice at the library that they both lived very close to as a way to keep each other company while also catching up with one and another.

However, Yamaguchi wasn't helping him in the slightest.

All through out the day today, Tsukishima couldn't keep a steady hand. Home room was where his impatience started to slowly run thin, more so than usual, when he watched his best friend run his fingers through his long, black hair. Yamaguchi needed a trim, very badly, but it quite suited the freckled boy. Ever since he stopped trimming his hair back in second year, he had watched his friend grow it out to the point where he needed to pin back his bangs for games and was told to always have it up in a pony tail for practice.

Which is what Tsukishima was watching him do now.

But he didn't expect to see such a site early this morning.

As he had watched Yamaguchi gather enough hair up to twist it into a sort of messy bun, he could see faint purplish blue bruises dotting the back of his neck and what looked to be a hard pressed thumbprint that was a dark purple that hugged the side of his tanned neck. He could feel his whole body go slightly warm as he admired his work; he could remember exactly how Yamaguchi had cried out for him to press harder and the soft touch of his hair as it had brushed his hand while he had held his neck tight to keep him still as he teased his friend open.

That had been a night ago however, and the bruises still looked as fresh as they did when he had put Yamaguchi to bed afterwards.

What made his stomach drop was the way that a few of the other students were looking at Yamaguchi. One of the boys didn't even try to hide where he was looking at and was now blatantly staring at the back of his friends neck before blurting out, “Did your girlfriend leave those on you because wow are they super dark.”

Yamaguchi had flushed a very dark crimson as Tsukishima watched him pull the collar of his uniform's shirt close to the nape of his neck before turning around to face the boy who had spoken. He could feel the tight coil of jealousy snake around itself as Yamaguchi's thin pink lips turned up into a shy smile as he had mumbled out, “Yeah, she gets really excited.”

Oh, how that was not true at all and it made his blood boil.

 

~*~

 

As the day went on and the lessons started to become a constant buzz in his ear, Tsukishima had taken it upon himself to stare absently out the window as he tried to keep his jealousy under control. He had had a few girlfriends in the past and one stint with that captain from Nekoma, but he had never felt anything as strong as he did when he first started this... 'Relationship' with Yamaguchi.

He was never the possessive type when he was dating these girls and he certainly didn't care much for when they had complained to him about how he would never stick up for their 'honour' when other boys flirted with them. He simply did not care until he had heard Yamaguchi one day tell another girl that yes he didn't like anyone and sure he would take her out for ramen this week.

It didn't sit well with him the whole day after hearing such a thing.

It was as if a spark had went off in his mind, telling his whole body that he needed to consume all of Yamaguchi and make him exclusively his.

Tsukishima really didn't like the idea of having anyone else touch his best friend.

 

~*~

 

As lunch time finally rolled by, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Yamaguchi was coming over to him with a seat in tow. They always had lunch together, despite the seating arrangements working against them but that had been Yamaguchi's fault entirely. The two of them had disrupted the class one too many times so their teacher decided to have them separated and facing away from each other.

It was why Tsukishima sometimes relished in the fact that his teacher allowed him to keep his spot by the window, his desk pushed up against the wall and a couple seats from the back. It gave him a clear view of Yamaguchi, who was now forced to sit in the first row and a little towards the middle. He was flanked by two other students who paid him no mind but Tsukishima knew that the boy behind him was very well intrigued with his friend; especially when he could rile his best friend up and make the freckled boy blush.

“Hey Tssuki! My mum brought home left over ikayaki yesterday and told me to share it with you. Would you like some?”

Tsukishima was pulled out of his thoughts as his mask of boredom dropped down onto his face again. He looked up at his friend over the rim of his glasses as Yamaguchi's lips curled up into a childish grin. 

“Sure. I stopped by WcDs on the way here and grabbed you a present.”

He reached down to grab for his backpack, turning his head away only for a second before pulling out the brown paper bag that housed his left over meal. As he was about ask Yamaguchi a question, he looked up again only to be met with the worst habit his friend had a developed ever since he had gotten his new phone. 

And of course Yamaguchi had always seemed to do such a thing in front of him.

Ikayaki, of course, came on a stick as usual, but Tsukishima had assumed his mother would have pulled them off and placed the meat over rice. However, Yamaguchi had the stick of grilled squid in his mouth. A good amount of it shoved in as he busied himself with texting whoever. With his hair still pulled back in a messy bun and his face relaxed, Tsukishima could clearly see himself forcing his cock down that warm throat of his until the freckled boy could take him all the way down.

Well fuck, how was he supposed to survive now till the end of the day?

 

~*~

As the bell rang to signal the end of classes, the two of them had decided to study together at the library that was very much close to where the two of them lived. Which is where they were right now as Tsukishima continued to watch Yamaguchi carefully as that pink tongue of his flicked out at the pencil's top before he rested it against his bottom lip.

He knew exactly what he wanted to do to him when he finally was allowed to take him home.

The teasing needed to be stopped and Yamaguchi needed to be punished for this.

 

As the sunlight started to fade and more people started to leave, Tsukishima started to pack up his things. While he placed his notebook into the largest pocket of his backpack, he glanced up to see what Yamaguchi was doing. His hand paused over his textbook as a blonde eyebrow raised high on his forehead.

Yamaguchi hadn't even touched his homework.

From where Tsukishima was standing now, he could see that his notebook was completely empty except for the title, date and class room number that was required to be written off in the margin. Now that he thought about it, he was engrossed with his own work that he did not realize that his friend hadn't even reached over to open up his own textbook. 

Oh, he was for sure in trouble now.

“Tadashi, we're going.”

Yamaguchi perked up immediately as Tsukishima sternly spoke towards him. One of his freckled hands jumping forward to cover up the notebook that was for sure empty before a dark red blush slowly crept up from his neck and darkened his cheeks.

“To your house?”

Tsukishima closed his eyes and allowed a small smile before his lips pulled into a tight line once more. Yamaguchi had been teasing him all day it seemed and now he was caught.

Of course his best friend was as perverted as he was; it was only fitting.

“Yes, and you will complete the homework when I am done with you.”


	2. You know I like it rough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where if you don't like explicit sexual content, humiliation and DDLG/LB/BDSM then turn away and I will see you next time :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is edited and most of it is not, so I do apologize.
> 
> Its like 3am where I am and like, I've been trying to clean my life up so this was like FUCK IT I'M GOING TO STAY UP AND WRITE SMUTTY SMUT FOR YOU ALL.
> 
> Because let's face it, Tssuki's bday was yesterday and I tried so hard to get it done but you know... Life.
> 
> Thank you everyone, enjoy <3

The first thing Tsukishima had him do was strip himself of all his clothing the minute they had walked into his bedroom. Nobody was home, but he knew Yamaguchi was still too shy to do such a thing right when they had come into his house. He would have to work him up to it, to fully trust and accept that all of himself was Tsukishima's to play with. He had so many plans that he wanted to execute but the majority involved the rest of his home and seeing as that was not an option right now, he went with second best.

And boy was he not disappointed.

Tsukishima leaned up against his closed bedroom door, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his best friend peel his school uniform off him slowly. Yamaguchi never looked up once to see if he was watching because they both knew that if he did, the poor boy would turn into a bright cherry red and stop.

There would be no stopping today of any sort.

“Slower, Tadashi.”

Tsukishima titled his head back as he admired the view in front of him. Yamagchi had shrugged off his school's uniform's jacket and had started unbuttoning the crisp white shirt with shaking fingers. His dark hair was still tied up in a bun that looked almost ready to fall apart; long strands hung around his face as if framing the flustered expression he wore. Tsukishima hummed in agreement as he watched the white linen slowly fall away as it revealed Yamaguchi's smooth chest. His collarbones and a little bit of his pecs were dusted with light brown freckles and were still sporting the other night's bruising; the teeth marks that were still stamped into one of his collarbones still a vibrant purple. 

Tsukishima felt arousal slowly stir inside his abdomen, the warmth of it licking up his lower stomach as if he were kindling a fire that threatened to burn bright at a moment's notice. 

Yamaguchi knew absolutely nothing about his plan.

He ran his thumb along his lower lip slowly as the uniform's white shirt fell to the floor around Yamaguchi's socked feet. The freckled boy's head still looking down as he fiddled with his fingers, his tanned chest and a little bit of his shoulders were flushed a dark pink.

“Ts-tssuki, can you do it for me?”

Tsukishima softly groaned as he closed his eyes and bit the knuckle of his thumb. When Yamaguchi used that voice, that small, innocent sounding voice, he almost couldn't resist bending him over his desk and fucking him into it.

That would have to wait though. Yamaguchi didn't deserve to be treated like a good boy today.

“You can do it yourself, Tadashi. Show me how you get undressed at home like the good little boy I know you can be.”

He visibly watched his friend shiver in excitement before Yamaguchi peeked up through his long bangs. His dark eyes were glassy and the pupils were blown wide, he was nibbling on his bottom lip before pushing it out into a pout.

“Baby, if you do that then I'll have to punish you further. You know that Daddy doesn't like it when you pout.”

Tsukishima purred out as he pushed himself off his door. He tucked his hands into the front pockets of his uniform's trousers before taking a step towards Yamaguchi, his eyes never breaking contact with the submissive.

Yamaguchi continued to fiddle around with his thumbs as he looked down at his feet again, the stubborn boy still pouting.

“On your knees, Tadashi and look up when I speak to you.”

Tsukishima's face transformed into a dangerous mask of finality as Yamaguchi dropped down to his knees. His head was still looking down as he sat back onto his calves, his freckled hands placed in front onto his lap. Tsukishima reached out to pull the elastic band out from his hair gently with one hand before throwing it away. He ran his long, pale fingers through the dark strands as he heard Yamaguchi sigh softly.

He was not allowed to enjoy himself just yet.

Tsukishima then gripped the long strands at the back of his head and yanked upwards, forcing the boy to look up into his face. Yamaguchi's eyes were wide in genuine shock and his mouth was parted slightly, a faint blush coloured his cheeks making the freckles across them stand out even more. 

How perfect.

He pulled tighter on Yamaguchi's hair, enjoying the pain/pleasurable look that darted across his face as he stared into his eyes. “You are not to be defiant today, slut. Do you hear me? You have been the naughtiest little boy I have ever seen. Do you know what teasing little cock suckers do, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi made a high keening noise at the back of his throat as Tsukishima reached out with his other hand to press into one of the many bruises he had left on his neck the other night. He took a short breathe before he breathed out, “Little boys have to earn Daddy's love again.”

Tsukishima's lips curled into a satisfied smile before letting the boy go. As he tucked his hands back into his pockets, he straightened out his back before looking up towards the ceiling.

“Show Daddy how much his little boy loves to suck his cock. Show me how much you want Daddy, Tadashi. Be the little teasing cock slut you know you are for me.”  
He closed his eyes, his face still towards the ceiling as he waited for Yamaguchi to do what he told him. The warm palms of his friend's hands smoothed themselves over his thighs as he breathed out a pleasant sigh, “That’s my good little boy.”

Tsukishima took heavy breathes, his erection was straining against the zipper of his trousers and was slowly starting to suffocate inside the closed space. He could feel Yamaguchi's hand glide over the bulge before pressing his mouth to it, making Tsukishima grit his teeth and look down at him.

He was met with dark eyes and very flushed cheeks, his long black hair was messier than before thanks to his own hand. He watched as Yamaguchi slowly slid the zipper down and flicked his tongue out at the fabric of his briefs as he exposed more of him. 

As Yamaguchi slid his trousers down his thighs and over his knees, Tsukishima tried his best to control his body as he felt his hot, wet tongue press flat against the underside of himself through the cloth of his briefs. He thanked the fucking gods that he chose to wear the slim black ones he owned; they did their job at hiding the precum he knew was already soaked in and made him look more presentable. 

Yamaguchi then pulled away and stuck his bottom lip out, his large eyes making him appear more innocent as he rubbed his palms across Tsukishima's bare thighs. “D-daddy can you pet my hair?”

Tsukishima stilled at his question before looking down at the boy again. His thin, blonde brows furrowing as his expression became hard once more. “Do not ask me silly questions when you have been a terrible, no good little slut. Suck Daddy's cock and maybe he'll reward you with it later.”

Yamaguchi's mouth parted open as if he were about to say something again but before he could, Tsukishima shoved down a bit of his briefs and pulled himself out. His cock resting against Yamaguchi's lips before he pressed the head of himself into his mouth. The freckled boy made a surprise gasp before a long drawn out moan tumbled out around his hardened length. He immediately squeezed Tsukishima's thighs as he kept his head still, allowing him to thrust into the warmth of his throat. 

“You've been- ah- such a fucking tease all day and you have the mind to talk back to me? Fuck, you little cum slut, your mouth is only good for fucking and you will kneel there and enjoy having your Daddy's cock fucking your mouth.”

A growl ripped out from his chest as his hand grabbed a fistful of Yamaguchi's long hair and tugged on it, making the boy moan around his cock again as he brought himself all the way to the back of his throat.

The freckled boy's lips brushed the base of himself and his eyes were tearing up, a few tears spilled over his cheeks as Tsukshima let out a satisfied grunt. “Look at you, mouth full of my cock. Does my little whore want more of Daddy? Do you think you deserve to have Daddy fuck your tight little hole yet?”

Yamaguchi couldn’t move his head but he could feel the swipe of his tongue as he tried to answer him back the best as he could. His eyes were still watering but Tsukishima knew he had trained him well; it had taken them almost two weeks for Yamaguchi to finally be able to accept all of him and it had been the best two weeks he had ever spent with the boy.

“That's my darling little boy. You're so much more pliant with my cock in your mouth, do you like the taste Tadashi?”

His eyes ran over Yamaguchi's as the boy blinked up at him. Tsukishima watched as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could, his tongue flitting around his length again. He then loosened his grip on the back of the boy's head as he allowed Yamaguchi to bob his head back and forth.

Oh, that felt so much better. Tsukishima hissed out a breath as he closed his eyes, he really did enjoy when Yamaguchi did this to him. He was so glad he had decided to take their friendship further; he wouldn't have known that Yamaguchi was ace at giving head.

“Baby, go slower. Don't be so hungry for it.”

Yamaguchi was lapping at the head of his cock, the tip of his tongue playing around with the slit as he smeared precum all over. Tsukishima could feel the fire within his lower stomach start to burn brighter which meant he either was about to cum all over that pretty face or they needed to stop.

“That's enough Tadashi.”

Tsukshima commanded as he tightened his grip on his hair again, yanking the boy's head backwards till his mouth slid off his cock with an obscene wet pop. Yamaguchi looked up at him with large, blinking eyes and red lips that were swollen; Tsukshima would have loved to have taken a picture but it was a hard limit for the freckled boy.

“You did so good for a teasing little whore. Sit on the bed and spread your legs for me, baby.”

He watched as Yamaguchi stood up on shaky knees and slowly saunter over to his bed. When he sat down, he laid his hands onto his thighs as he waited patiently for Tsukishima's words. The taller boy stood there, looking at him as hit bit his lip softly. He was pumping his hand slowly over himself as his eyes ran over Yamaguchi's body. 

But the boy was still wearing his pants.

“Take your pants off right now or I won't touch you for another hour.”

Yamaguchi's bottom lip almost jutted out to pout but he stopped himself as he laid back. Tsukishima watched him undo his thin black leather belt before lifting his hips up to shimmy the trousers down over his thighs. 

Tsukishima slowly came to a stop as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing whatever was leaking out from the slit as he watched Yamaguchi pull his dark blue boxers off next. The boy's excitement bobbed up the minute it was free and was fully erect, curving a little to the left and was flushed a nice dark red.

“You're so gorgeous baby, why not sit up for Daddy and open your mouth.”

He purred as he watched Yamaguchi pull himself back up, his hands laid flat onto his freckled thighs as he kept his eyes on Tsukishima. His expression was so pure and so beautiful, he loved watching Yamaguchi's face every time he slowly fell further into his subspace. They trusted each other wholeheartedly which made everything so much more better.

The taller boy let himself go as he approached Yamaguchi. Tilting his head, his eyes flicked down to where the other boy had discarded his trousers before eyeing the skinny belt that was still fitted through the loops. Tsukishima nudged Yamaguchi's knees apart so he could crouch between his legs as he slid his hands up over his hands and towards his shoulders. 

“Does Daddy's little slut want a reward for sucking his cock so well?”

Yamaguchi's head nodded almost instantly as he bit his lip, his eyes darting down to look at his own excitement before meeting Tsukishima's eyes one more. The freckled boy leaned forward then to press a soft kiss to his nose which made Tsukishima pause in his movements; he had been rubbing Yamaguchi's shoulders as he waited for him to speak but this was unexpected.

His lips curled up into a soft smile as his hands fell away from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima let them hang down between him as he tilted his head towards the boy. 

“Does my little boy want a kiss?”

Tsukishima almost whispered to him, his voice rough with lust and his eyes heavy with desire. Yamaguchi's lips twisted up into a shy smile before he leaned his head forward, their mouths slotting together as he closed his eyes.

Tsukishima took this time to reach down towards Yamaguchi's trousers to quietly slip the thin belt out of the loops. The boy wouldn't notice since he was preoccupied with his mouth, Tsukishima had slipped his tongue inside the instant Yamaguchi had let out a small moan and was preceding to distract him the best he could.

Just as Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi get too comfortable, he took both ends of the belt in both his hands and yanked it opposite of each other.

The loud crack of the leather surround the two of them as Yamaguchi suddenly became very still. His mouth was slightly parted open still as Tsukishima leaned back to show the boy the belt he held in his hands.

“I think you were rewarded enough. You still haven't learned anything yet, you dirty little fucktoy. You're so greedy for Daddy's kisses that you forgot that you had to still earn more of them, didn't you?”

He growled out as he pulled himself back up onto his feet. Towering over Yamaguchi again, he yanked the belt again to create yet another loud crack before the end of his lip twisted up into a sneering smirk.

“Wrists up.”

Yamaguchi complied as he lifted his hands up of his thighs and in front of himself. His bottom lip quivered as if he were scared but his eyes shone with a need only Tsukishima could read. He had gotten a little soft as they had kissed but his excitement was back at attention as he slid the leather belt around Yamaguchi's thin wrists.

“You look so perfect, baby boy. Don't you want Daddy's punishment? You've been teasing him all day like the slutty little whore you know you are. Don't play coy with me.”

Tsukshima threaded the belt through the buckle and pulled as tight as he could, watching the leather indent Yamaguchi's tanned skin of his forearms. He could see the boy heaving in breathes as his cock bobbed a little bit; he would pay attention to it much later.

First came his own.

Tsukshima raised his arm, pulling Yamaguchi's hands above his head as the freckled boy looked up at him. His lips were still parted as he panted out breathes which made Tsukshima smirk. With his other hand, he brought his long lingers up to Yamaguchi's lips and poked the tip of them into his mouth. The boy immediately started licking his fingers and swallowing them down past the knuckle as he moaned around him.

“What a good little slut I have to play with. So hungry still, I see.”

Tsukshima smiled wider as his fingers slowly started to move in and out out his mouth. Yamaguchi's tongue bathed his fingers in saliva as he continued to suck on them. He watched as the boy's eyes rolled back into his head as Tsukishima added a third into his mouth.

While Yamaguchi was busy with his fingers, he lowered his arm with the belt still in hand before Tsukishima slowly dropped into a crouch once one. As he slipped his fingers out of Yamaguchi's mouth, the boy let out a whine as he started to pout from the loss.

“Can you show me your pretty little hole, baby boy? Can you do that for me?”

Yamaguchi nodded furiously as he tried his best to slip onto his knees without hurting them. Tsukshima let the belt go and took a step back as he watched Yamaguchi turn around before leaning himself over the bed. His head was to the side, his cheek pressed into the soft comforter with his ass high in the air. 

“Please Daddy, I want it so bad. Please, I need your cock, please.”

Oh what a beautiful sight that was.

Tsukshima loved hearing Yamaguchi beg and with that shrill, childish voice of his; he couldn't resist.

The blonde boy didn't respond back, but he knew he was being watched as he went to his dressing table over by the window. He slowly opened the drawer where he kept the lube and took his time inspecting the bottle even though it was the same one they used every time.

Yamaguchi whined again as he tried to push himself onto his elbows, “Daddy please! I want it, please! Daddy, I'll be good I swear! I'll do all my homework and I'll never tease you again, please!”

Tsukshima tried his best to keep a stone face as he shut the drawer and walked back to stand in front of Yamaguchi. He admired his view one more time, Yamaguchi had freckles almost everywhere. His whole back was lightly lined with muscle thanks to volleyball and practice. His tanned skin was littered in small dark and light brown dots that seemed to cluster up bye both his shoulders. Yamaguchi also had quite the nice toned ass, the tops of his cheeks were dusted with freckles as well but was a paler creamy brown than the rest of his skin.

Oh how he wanted to paint it red and white.

“You greedy little thing, always whining and wanting so much from me. What if Daddy doesn't want to play with you anymore? What if he wanted to keep you like this for a while longer.”

Tsukishima teased him as he flicked the cap of the bottle open and poured some of the clear, thick liquid onto his wet fingers. He heard Yamaguchi let out a very loud whine as he wiggled his hips back, trying to tempt Tsukishima into touching him.

“Daddy, please. I need your thick cock inside me. Daddy, I want it so bad. I wanted it all day.”

He made a pleased sound at the back of his throat as he kneeled down in between Yamaguchi's knees. Tsukishima used his clean hand to light cup of Yamaguchi's cheeks and spread it slowly to the side exposing his already throbbing hole.

“Oh baby, did you play with yourself already? You whore, did you fuck yourself open in the washroom.”

Tsukishima vaguely remembered watching Yamamguchi raise his hand during fourth period to ask if he could use the washroom and when he had come back, he remembered seeing his cheeks flushed a dark pink.

Yamaguchi only whined again as he wiggled his hips once more. Tsukishima still took his time, admiring him before he spread his wet fingers around the pink throbbing mess.

His whole body arched at the contact as a hiss left his lips. Tsukshima continued to run the tips of two fingers around it before spreading his cheek wider for a better look.

“Oh my little toy, I wonder if I could already fit two fingers into your hole since you've done such a could job already.”

Tsukishima spoke as he pressed the tips of the two fingers into him, they easily slid inside as the warmth greedily swallowed more and more till it slipped smooth past the knuckle. He flicked his eyes up as he moved his fingers inside him, stroking the warm walls that contracted against his movements as Yamaguchi cried out. 

He continued to stroke inside him, thrusting his fingers slightly in and out as he listened to the soft keening Yamaguchi was making. Soft moans were muffled by the fabric of the comforter as Tsukishima continued to search for that little spot he knew would make Yamaguchi scream.

“Does my little fucktoy want another? Do you deserve it, baby?”

He asked, his voice hoarse as the hand that held his cheek open let go. Tsukishima than raised his hand slightly into the air as he thrusted his fingers forward again while he brought the palm of his hand down in a smack against Yamaguchi.

His yelp turned into a very loud groan as Tsukshima finally found the bundle of nerves that he had been looking for and vigorously stroked it. Yamaguchi was practically crying into the sheets as he called out Tsukishima's first name and his title as his hips bucked backward against his fingers.

“Please Kei, please! Can you fuck me now please!”

“You sound so angelic when you're broken, Tadashi. Maybe I will fuck you and make you cum after all.”

Yamaguchi moaned again as his back arched once more while the tips of his fingers pressed into his prostate. What a gorgeous withering thing he was watching, Tsukishima was almost tempted to make him cum this way until he remembered Yamaguchi's wrists.

Keeping his fingers inside him, stroking him still, he stood up as best as he could and with his free hand, he gripped Yamaguchi's hip. “I want you to kneel on the bed, baby. Be a good boy and do that for me without slipping my fingers out otherwise I'll tie you to the bed post and make you count out your spanks.”

He saw rather than heard Yamaguchi agree to his command as he lifted his upper half onto his elbows. Tsukishim leaned up with him as the hand that held Yamaguchi's hip smoothed upwards towards his chest as he held his back tight to himself. Tsukshima decided to then thrust his fingers upwards, hitting the small bump again as Yamaguchi cried out. His knees buckled a little bit but Tsukishima quickly caught him by the top of his thigh, his hand gripping him hard enough to leave a bruise the exact same shape of his hand print.

“Slowly, Tadashi.”

He murmured into the boy's ear as the other whimpered and cried out some more. Tsukishima had slowed down his fingers movement into a luxurious tease as the tips were the only thing brushing up against his prostate. Yamaguchi had managed to stand for a brief second before sliding his knees onto the bed. His head lolled backwards onto Tsukishima's shoulder as he turned to look at him.

“Daddy, you're still wearing your glasses.”

“Mhmm, of course baby. I can't see you without them. Now, be the good little slut you are and bend down again. I think you deserve my cock now, don't you?”

Yamaguchi enthusiastically smiled and leaned back down as he settled onto his elbows again. His chin sat upon his bound wrists as Tsukshima slowly removed his fingers from the gaping hole. He admired his work and Yamaguchi's, he was quite pleased with how well he had stretched himself since he knew Yamaguchi wasn't a huge fan of lube. The boy preferred spit over anything but that was because he was a little bit more perverted than he was.

Tsukishima brought his lubed fingers to his cock, wrapping his long fingers around the length as he pumped himself a couple of times. With his free hand however, he ran his fingers along the back of his thigh before spreading one cheek wide again.

“Be good and scream as much as you want, baby boy. Only Daddy will hear you.”

He lined himself up with the hole, the head of his cock circling his entrance before teasing the tip inside. Yamaguchi sighed happily as the head of himself slipped past the ring and into the warmth as a breathed hissed out of him. Fuck, it was so hot and still so tight around him. Tsukshima expected Yamaguchi to tighten up fully and he would have had to coax him into relaxing like most of the times they had ever had sex. 

Tsukishima slid into him slowly before bottoming out, his pelvic bones connecting with the soft cushion of Yamaguchi's ass before pulling slowly back out. He really wanted to fuck him hard and fast, but what he really wanted was to hear Yamaguchi beg for him to do so. Tsukishima pulled out almost all way except for the head before thrusting forward into him again.

Yamaguchi screamed.

The head of his cock brushed up against his prostate as his walls contracted around him and Tsukishima groaned. Fuck the begging, he was going to fuck him how he wanted anyway.

His hips snapped back as quick as he had thrusted forward and hit the same place again, making Yamamguchi cry out for more while his back arched. Tsukshima fucked into him hard and fast, going from slow hard thrusts to the fast drive of his hips. As he drove his cock back into him, Tsukishima smoothed his hands over Yamaguchi's back before pushing one hand into his hair and yanking back on it.

“Ugh, Kei! You'll make me cum.”

Yamaguchi moaned out as Tsukishima snapped his hips forward again. He was also almost close, his arousal had been steady from the beginning but now it had no way of stopping while he fucked into him. The tight, warm heat enveloping his cock was glorious and the loud moans that filled his ears drove him almost over board. 

He growled as he pulled on Yamaguchi's hair, tugging on it as the boy cried out for him to fuck him harder and that he was about to cum. Tsukishima drove his hips one more time into him, the hard slap of skin being drowned out as Yamaguchi came with a scream of Tsukishima's name.

Tsukishima pulled out from inside him and flipped the boy over as he tried to catch his breath. Yamamguchi's cock was still twitching and was smothered in his own mess as the blonde boy straddled his face.

“Open your mouth.”

Yamaguchi's mouth fell open as he stared up at him with smiling eyes and Tsukshima stroked his cock fast as the first strings of cum landed onto the freckled boy's jaw. Some of his cum hit its target and was laying on his tongue and across his cheeks. A very childish grin spread across Yamaguchi's face as he giggled, “Daddy, will you clean me up now?”

Tsukishima was breathing hard as he looked down at him. His chest was heaving as he still held his cock while it slowly started to become flaccid. Looking down at his best friend, he couldn't help but treat him to his crooked grin as he ran his free hand through his soft, black hair.

“Of course baby, and then I can help you with your homework.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is legit from a Years & Years song because I love it okay, its good.  
> Also, the chapter title is also from Sophie Lowe's song Pink Flowers WHICH IS MY FAVOURITE FUCKING SONG TO LISTEN TO WHILE I WRITE SMUTTY SMUT OKAY.
> 
> This is the first half, I have my other fic and another little ficlet that I'm working on taking up most of my time.
> 
> Also, I am a huge slut for Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi because fuck you, I love them so much. I needed more fics with them actually fucking in it and not like mentioned so like HERE I WROTE MY OWN SMUTTY SMUT GOODBYE I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS RIGHT NOW.


End file.
